


Tears

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [34]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All The Emotions And Feelings And The Crying, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crying, Emotions, Feelings, M/M, like seriously guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky leans forward, clasping his hand over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

It starts slowly, a constant pressure on his chest, making it hard to breathe. He rubs his sternum and coughs once or twice, to try and shake the feeling, but it remains the same. The feeling spreads to his throat, making it dry and almost sore. He tries to swallow, but it’s like a lump has formed, so he leans back, changes position on the couch, desperately trying to keep focus on the movie he’s watching. The pressure on his chest increases and the lack of oxygen makes his cheeks warm and his eyes start to burn. He blinks rapidly, attempting to regain control, and suddenly he feels a stripe of wet run down his cheek, a single tear, soon followed by another and then one more.

He leans forward, clasping his hand over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping, as he feels the pain and the anger roll over him, like waves, bringing an even heavier stream of tears every time it hits. His whole body is shaking now, as a soft weeping noise slips out between his fingers, coming from deep within him.

He can hear a door open somewhere behind him, he wants to shout that it’s nothing, that he’s fine, but all he can manage is a weak sob. He can feel Clint’s hands on him, warm and strong, on his shoulder and his cheek. Clint kneels down in front of him and pulls him forward in a tight hug.

“Bucky, Bucky it’s okay, just let go, you’re safe,” he says soothingly, running his hand slowly up and down Bucky’s back, “I’ve got you babe, I’ve got you.”

“I’m crying,” Bucky mumbles between sobs, “I’m crying … and I don’t know why.”

“It’s okay, sometimes you don’t have a reason, just let it out, it’s okay,” Clint says.

“It’s okay?” Bucky repeats.

“It’s okay babe,” Clint replies, voice soft and calm.

Bucky sniffles and relaxes his shoulders, welcoming the oncoming wave of tears.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, tightening his grip around Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 45.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Clint & Bucky and the word was "tears".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
